


Close(r) friends

by experimentative_writer



Category: Irish Actor RPF, Michael Fassbender - Fandom
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Loosely inspired by Fish Tank, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, like VERY loosely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 12:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20930381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/experimentative_writer/pseuds/experimentative_writer
Summary: You spend the evening with your close friend, Michael Fassbender, since you haven't seen each other in a while.





	Close(r) friends

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff and smut with feelings! If smut is not your thing, you can read until the "*****" and continue after the "*****", it won't affect the plot. 
> 
> Smut part inspired by the sex scene between Conor and Mia in 'Fish Tank' (but the reader is not underage).

_ "Love consists of this: two solitudes that meet, protect and greet each other." - Rainer Maria Rilke _

You were spending the evening with Michael since you had not seen him for a couple of months. After a long debate about what you were going to do, you decided to spend the night at yours eating homemade pizza, watching dumb horror movies while commenting them (a favorite activity of your duo) and drinking. 

Having a celebrity as a best friend was not always exactly easy, especially since you had a far quieter life than him. You did not see each other as you wish you would, but you texted and video-chatted each other a lot. 

Michael and you had been friends for many years; you knew who he was when you met him but did not really care about his fame, something he liked a lot about you. Being friend with someone as ‘grounded’ as you was always refreshing for Michael. Although it was not an easy friendship because of his job, Michael had never considered himself as close with someone as he was with you (even with a girlfriend!) and vice versa. 

You had two similar yet opposite personalities; as outgoing and sociable Michael seemed, he was reserved man. Except with you. On the other hand, you looked like a shy and quiet woman, but you were actually very outgoing and talkative, you however never shared a lot on your personal life. Except with Michael. 

  
  


Now, you were both done eating for the night (after almost 2 pizzas each…) and were wrapped in blankets on your couch while having drinks. Michael liked to make you taste new drinks, so by now you had quite a few. You weren’t drunk, but you were feeling lightheaded. 

You were watching your third movie of the night (‘Annabelle; Creation’) and you were having a lot of fun. You were currently crying in laughter on Michael’s shoulder, who was having a lot of trouble to catch his breath, after a little girl just closed a door opening on its own, revealing the evil doll, like it was nothing. 

“That girl saw lots of horror movies and was like ‘nope, fuck that doll’!” you said between laughs. 

“This was the best exemple of ‘fuck this shit, I’m out” I’ve ever seen since the stoned guy in ‘The cabin in the woods’.” Michael exclaimed while wiping a tear from laughing too hard.

While you were laughing, Michael had wrapped his arm around your shoulders and was keeping you close to him, you head resting on his shoulder. You had stopped laughing but he did not move a muscle. After a while you realised in what position you were in, but you didn’t pay it a mind since you were comfortable. 

After the first half of the movie, you were both getting a bit tired and you were quieter. You realised Michael was softly stroking your hair as a shiver ran down your body. Michael turned in your direction when he sensed it.

“Are you alright? Is that… ok?”

You smiled as you got your head back on his shoulder as it was before and sighed.

“Yes… feels good, that’s all.” 

Michael smiled in return, but you did not see it since you were watching the movie.

“Good then.” 

He continued stroking your hair throughout the movie, sometimes moving to your shoulder or your upper arm. You were used to being physically close to Michael (you did see each other in underwear more than once and you slept in the same bed once or twice), but this was different; a pleasing different. 

When the movie ended, neither of you dared to move first; in fact, you were both enjoying the proximity very much. You watched the credits roll in silence before Michael speaked, or more like whispered.

“Well, that one wasn’t that bad…” 

“Yeah…” 

A pleasing silence followed as you continued watching the credits. 

“It was nice.” you added. 

“Yeah, I thought the movie could have been worse.” chuckled Michael.

“No… I was talking about the evening.” 

Michael smiled as you repositioned your head on his shoulder, seeing that you were getting sleepy. 

“The evening was perfect. Every moment spent with you is perfect.” 

You sensed Michael looking at you, so you turned your head to face him. In your current position, your face was a few inches away from his. 

“You really think so?” you asked, your voice almost but a whisper. 

“Yeah…”

Michael was staring right into your eyes and maintained your gaze for what felt like an eternity. A tension seemed to be building between the two of you, both of your breaths deepening, but neither of you wanted to break the eye contact.

Until Michael did.  .

He looked briefly at your lips, asking permission. When you turned a bit more in his direction, he understood his cue. Slowly, Michael shortened the space between both of your lips while looking at them. He sometimes looked at your eyes to see if you were still accepting his gesture and, since you didn’t move a muscle, after a few seconds, his lips were on yours. 

The kiss started gentle, shy, like Michael was letting you every opportunity to pull back at any moment. He had a hard time to believe this was really happening (and so were you, but you were more than happy it was). When you cupped his cheek with your hand, however, Michael took the cue again and deepened the kiss. 

***********

He circled your waist with his left hand, and since you were sitting on his right, he trapped you between the couch and his impressive stature. Both of your hands went to tangle themselves in his hair, scraping his scalp occasionally. 

As the kiss started to heat up, Michael started to caress his way from your stomach to your thighs, but never too far. You tried getting even physically closer to Michael and pulled lightly on his hair. When you did, the Irish let out a low growl of pleasure; using his grip on your waist, he manhandled you so you were laying on the couch and parted your legs so he could tower you completely. You raised one of your legs and started to caress the back of his thighs, your hand still tangled in his brown locks. 

Soon, you felt Michael’s tongue teasing your lips, asking for entrance. You let it caress yours in a passionate kiss as your hips started to rock against his without you even realising it. Michael’s hand continue their exploration of your stomach and your ribs before they slid under your shirt, making you shiver. 

Michael’s lips briefly let go of yours and his gaze locked into yours, again asking permission. You bit your bottom lip and nodded. Seeing you do so, Michael went back to kiss you, not bothering to restrain himself while he caressed you. His left hand went to cup your breast, making your breath hitch. Smiling at the reaction he caused you, he let go of your lips to attack your neck. You caressed his muscular back as you moaned lowly. 

After a moment, you were both starting to feel hot, so Michael sit back on his ankles and sit you up with him so he could take off your shirt and bra. You were not one to be prude, but being half naked near Michael-Irish-God-Fassbender was intimidating. To cover your unease, you kissed him while grabbing his shirt, only parting to take it off. Michael knew you too well and, as he gently pushed you in your previous position, he nibbled on your earlobe and whispered: “You’re perfect as you are.” 

Smiling, you pulled him so he could kiss you again. This time, you were the one to start undoing his belt so he would take off his pants. He parted from you and stood up so he could take his remaining clothes off in one swift motion. You were watching his movements closely, watching his muscles move as he undressed himself. When he was done undressing himself, you bit your bottom lip and moaned as you saw his impressive member fully erected. 

Your eyes went back to his and you found him looking straight at you, a smirk on his lips. “Enjoying the view?” he asked almost innocently. When he saw you sheepishly nod, he caressed his torso and stomach with one hand and the other went to stroke his cock a few times. You were feeling hotter by the second and you swear you could have cum only looking at him masturbate. But he had other plans for now. He stopped his little show and went back to sit on his ankles between your legs. “Your turn.” 

He gripped your leggings and your panties in one movement and slowly pulled them off while you raised your hips to help him undress you. He caught a glimpse of how wet you were for him, which made him groan in response. 

He went down on you once more and began to tease your clit for his thumb while one of his fingers teased your entrance. Entering one finger, he started teasing your breast, licking, kissing and sucking your already erected nipples. Soon, a second finger joined the first and third. After a short moment, you didn’t care about the teasing anymore and you only wanted him inside you. 

“M-Mike…” 

Locking his gaze into yours, he went back up to catch your lips, one hand tangling itself in your hair, before slowly entering you. Both of you moaned at the oh sweet feeling. Michael rocked slowly against you while kissing you passionately, embracing you, making this a very intimate moment. 

Your moans and groans were the only sound audible in your apartment. A slight light from your TV illuminated your bodies as you made love with your best friend. It should have felt wrong; but it didn’t. 

Gradually, you felt a familiar heat beginning to build up in your lower stomach and Michael too. His thrusts began to quicken; his lips left yours so he could rest his forehead against your own. You rest a hand on his cheek and stroked it with your thumb, enjoying the feeling of his stubble against your palm. Michael’s eyes caught yours and if there had been any other sound, you would have missed him whispering. 

“I love you.” 

Your breath got stuck in your throat, not expecting such a revelation. However, a warm smiled decorated your lips as you sweetly kissed Michael before, in turn, whispering. 

“I love you too.” 

It was Michael’s turn to smile, a slight chuckle escaping his lips. He bent down once more to catch your lips and quicken his pace some more, sensing the both of you nearing your release. A few more thrusts and you were sent over the edge, Michael following you shortly after. 

***********

You stayed in each other’s arms for a while, Michael resting his head in the crook of your neck as you caressed his back, neck and hair. Both of your breathing were synchronized as you listened to the other’s.

You remembered that Michael had told you earlier he wouldn’t stay the night since he didn’t want to intrude. You sighed without realising it, making Michael look up at you.

“What’s wrong?.. Was it… good?”

Seeing the Irishman be suddenly so insecure made you chuckle, which in turn made him frown. 

“It was amazing, Mike. I was just thinking that maybe… you could stay for the night? It is kind of late already.”

Michael smiled at you and thought to himself that you were the most precious human being on earth. 

“Well, if you insist… You do have a very compelling argument.” 

You laughed and slapped him lightly on his shoulder. Gosh, Michael loved that laugh. He straightened himself so he could kiss you once more, a passionate yet delicate kiss. 

When you parted, you both stood to go take a quick shower, which you took together without hesitation. Again, it should have felt weird, but it didn’t. You were always so comfortable with the other that it felt just right. 

When you were done, you stole Michael’s shirt to sleep in it and took your underwear. Michael put his boxers back on and followed you into your room. 

You laid in your bed and Michael joined you, extending his arm so you would cuddle up to him. You rested your head on his chest and your right hand on his stomach as his right arm circled you. His hand played delicately in your hair as he left light kisses on top of your head before the both of you fell asleep.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Bonus: _

You woke up the next morning feeling cold. Opening your eyes, you saw that you were now alone in your bed. Noise was coming from the kitchen so you got up and followed it. 

When you arrive, you were greeted by a pleasant sight; Michael was cooking wearing only boxers and waving his hips to some tune he was humming. Trying to be as quiet as possible, you got behind him and circled his waist with your arms. He jumped lightly when you did, but was more than happy to see that you were awake. 

He turned around so he could return the embrace, bending so he could capture your lips with his. The kissing went on for a while before you decided to put aside breakfast and move to your room.

Your bed was far more comfortable than your couch. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always:
> 
> 1\. English is not my first language, excuse my mistakes!  
2\. Leave constructive comments and kudos!
> 
> If you have a request, leave it in the comments too :)


End file.
